The present invention relates to a method and device for assisting the holding of height in air navigation.
In very low altitude navigation of aircrafts, particularly military aircraft, the work load of the pilots is considerable. The pilots of fighter aircraft must thus, while flying as close as possible to ground (so as to avoid being detected by monitoring and firing means) carry out tasks of navigating on located points, acquisition of objectives, alert, counter measures, self defense, observation, etc.